The Craziest Night
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: Spencer felt tears coming and she hid her face in her hands. What had she done? She couldn't bear to look into Wren's eyes, which were full of such concern. It was as if the moment she'd told him she wanted to go out he had sensed something was wrong with her.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pretty Little Liars, Spencer, Wren, Mona, or anyone else of any concern.

So if you haven't seen the newest episode (What Becomes of the Broken Hearted) this wont make much sense. This is set after (and kinda during, but only the beginning) Spencer attacks Mona. I was so upset that they didn't show what happened in between that and the car ride so I decided to write it! This is also my first PLL fix so yeah... Here it is!

* * *

"Do you still have any friends, Spencer?"

The words sounded so simple, yet Spencer couldn't imagine why they made her so angry. She'd been angry before, of course, but suddenly she had a feeling of inexplicably powerful hatred. Before she could think, she threw herself on top of Mona. "Die!" she screamed. Mona was screaming, too. Spencer couldn't stop. She didn't want to. She grabbed Mona, ready to-

But the rest of the room began to scream, too. She heard Wren yelling her name and in a split second he and Andrew had grabbed her and were pulling her off of Mona. Spencer struggled, trying to get free. Mona couldn't be okay. She was a horrid, dreadful, person.

But Wren was dragging her out of the room. No matter what she did, he wouldn't let go. She could hear Mona talking, making it sound all wrong. Spencer wanted to kill her.

But in an instant Wren pulled her out of the restaurant. It was all over, Spencer knew. She stopped, gasping for breath. Wren let go of her, but he was still watching her. Well, of course. She'd just literally tried to kill someone. What could he be thinking?

Spencer felt tears coming and she hid her face in her hands. What had she done? She couldn't bear to look into Wren's eyes, which were full of such concern. It was as if the moment she'd told him she wanted to go out he had sensed something was wrong with her.

Then Spencer thought of Mona. Like he knew what she was thinking, Wren grabbed her arm. "Spencer," he said. Just that. She looked up at him, but he didn't say anything for a second. Then, "You'd better get home."

But Spencer didn't move. She didn't want him to be like this. Couldn't he see it was Mona's fault? She was only angry because of Mona. She remember the feeling of pure hatred she'd felt, but she pushed it aside. That was nothing. "I'm sorry," she managed to say. He had to understand.

"Don't apologise," he said. "It's nothing to do with me."

But still Spencer didn't get in the car. "It's not like that," she said. "You shouldn't have listened to Mona-"

"Spencer," he said it again. From the look in his eyes, he wasn't going to discuss Mona. Well, Spencer didn't want to, either. She didn't know what she wanted. She didn't know what had happened. And she didn't know what was going to happen.

Wren walked with her to the door. It bothered Spencer how watchful he was being of her, but what bothered her even more was that he had a medical degree and he still thought it was important to do this. What did he think she would do?

He said nothing as he started the car and began to drive, but he kept looking at her. She stared out the window at the night. She could hardly remember attacking Mona, just the rage she'd felt. And how calmly Wren had pulled her off of Mona. He had to have known she wasn't right, that something like this would happen. Or he thought she was.

"Do you need to email your parents?" Wren asked, breaking the silence. She had forgotten about that.

"No," Spencer said. She knew he was still looking at her out of the corner of his eye, and she said slowly, "I don't have to."

Wren clearly took that to mean what it did mean - Spencer had lied about that so she could go find Mona. But Wren didn't acknowledge that. He just looked at her again. "You should call Melissa."

Spencer looked at him. He was focusing on the road, but even so, his eyes were straying to her in flashes. "No," she said.

Strangely, Spencer's phone rang a minute later. Out of the corner of her eye, Spencer saw it was Melissa. She had no intention of talking with her. Wren, however, answered it.

Spencer expected him to tell Melissa that she'd flipped out; that something had happened; that she was crazy. But he didn't. Instead, he said she had food poisoning.

Spencer also expected Wren to say something after this call was up. But he just looked at her and she half-smiled. At least he knew she didn't want Melissa to know.

She didn't thank him, but Spencer thought perhaps he understood. She rested her face against the chilly window. This was a mess, and Wren had just witnessed her trying to kill Mona, as had a bunch of of other people, and she had crazily tried to kill someone, and everything was all mixed up. But, looking at Wren, she wondered if something could change. It was like finally, hope had caught up with her.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so! Please review!

I know it was kinda scattered and stuff but it was REALLY hard to write. Possibly the hardest thing I've ever written and this is my 91st story on here! So I'm sorry but I hope you liked it anyway!

Linley =)


End file.
